Wedding Dress
by ninjasandbacon
Summary: Her heart clenches when he says it, he's been saying it for weeks now. And she's been lying. “I love you too.” DS BS


**A/N: Sorry I haven't been around, computer crashed, and I'm trying to salvage my files. I wrote this though. Not my usual stuff, and you don't have to like it. **

**Title based from Taeyang's song Wedding Dress.**

Its a one time thing, Blair tells herself. But nothing really makes sense after too much gin in her system and Serena's sitting there, with a pout on her face. The blue eyes plead, and wrestle with her sense of togetherness. Somewhere, in the back of her head, a voice tells her, "This is what happens after too much NYU."

And then she kisses Serena.

Its slow and sweet and just a little bit sloppy. Its also everything she thought it would be. A girly moan escapes from one of them, and they pull apart, the only audible sound is Serena's breathing.

Blair blinks, once, twice. And then, before she realizes whats happening, Serena's hand is on her neck, warm and inviting, and their lips are pressing together again.

After a few more lazy kisses, their heads find the pillows that have spread over Serena's large bed and they fall asleep, hands loosely intertwined.

* * *

It doesn't happen again, because Chuck apologizes and Serena starts seeing Dan again.

"Can't believe you're with Humphrey again," Blair scoffs with disdain.

"I like him," Serena says quietly, the jealousy in Blair's voice breaking her heart. Its not fair. She can't have Blair, but she can have Dan.

"Whatever you say, S."

Serena looks up, nervous. She's never nervous. Ever. "Is this because of that ni-"

"This is because Humphrey lives in Brooklyn and I already have to see him at society events at NYU and now I have to deal with him when I want to see you."

"I don't have to always have him around." She's pleading, offering something that she can't give.

"You're my best friend and he's your boyfriend."

And somehow, that stings more than Blair refusing to even think about that night.

* * *

She starts to remember why she loves being with Dan so much. He's grown up, his judgmental side ebbing away. Every time he kisses her, its as if he's promising her something, something she couldn't ever have. She fits in his arms, her head finding the spot between his shoulder and neck perfectly.

He makes her dinner one night and it reminds her so much of high school because they're in the loft (empty this time) with spaghetti and champagne. They're sitting next to each other, Serena dressed in one of Dan's new buttondowns. He feeds her a forkful of spaghetti and kisses off the sauce that lingers on her lips. "Serena," he murmurs her name as they break apart. He says it as if she were a poem. And she feels the slightest bit guilty because the only thing she can think of is Blair.

But that's not important. Dan is. She kisses Dan a little harder, their bodies melding together as they make their way to the bedroom, food long forgotten.

Serena forgets about Blair. Just a little bit, not completely.

* * *

Chuck and Blair break up. And Serena's there. She's always there. She was there armed with Tiffany's and coffee. She was there with an assassin on speed dial to kill both Chuck and Jack. But all Blair wants is someone to comfort her.

"Oh, B," Serena sighs, stroking Blair's hair as the brunette wallows in self-pity. "You know I'll always be here for you."

Blair looks up at Serena, her puppy dog eyes already formed. "Are you?"

Serena's torn and she surveys Blair's face before saying, "Yes, no matter what."

That's when she leans in and kisses Blair's tears away.

And Blair lets her and even kisses her once, twice before reducing back to sobbing.

* * *

Its a big night, Serena knows that much. She's been told to dress up and when she walks into the loft, she's surprised at Dan's appearance. His hair is short, just like it was back in high school and he's dressed in a suit that she doesn't remember seeing in his closet. "Hey beautiful," he beams, handing her a single red rose.

_I like blue roses_, she wants to say, but instead accepts it before letting him pull her close for a kiss. "So what's the occasion?"

"You'll find out," he says, his hands playing with the dark blue fabric of her dress. "I love you."

Her heart clenches when he says it, he's been saying it for weeks now. And she's been lying. "I love you too."

His smile grows broader and he checks his watch before taking her hand. "Come on, we don't want to be late."

He takes her to the place where they first made love. In the middle of the room, there is a bed covered with a dark blue duvet. He kicks off his shoes and helps her unstrap her heels and leads her to the bed. He loosens his tie and tells her to lie back. He lies down next to her, propped up on his side. He kisses her slowly and she feels something. Not everything, but something.

"I have something to show you," he whispers. He claps his hands once, twice and demands that she closes her eyes. "Open them on the count of two, okay?"

A giggle and a "Okay" slip from her lips.

"1, 2. Open."

Her eyes flutter open and there's something written on the ceiling with glow in the dark stars. "Marry me," she reads aloud, and can't help but feel excited because she knows she can't be with Blair and this way, at least she's with someone.

He slides a ring onto her fingers and kisses her shoulder. He waits, eagerly for her answer.

"Yes."

* * *

"You're engaged." Blair's voice is dry, cold, and sends an unwanted shiver down Serena's spine.

"Yes."

There's a click and unwanted tears pour from Serena's eyes as she realizes that it might just be possible for Blair to hate her.

And so Jenny is appointed the maid of honor and Nate the best man. "What about Blair?" Dan asks one night, taking Serena into his arms.

She kisses him, hard and fast, internally begging him to forget. But its Dan and so he doesn't. "Come on, Serena. Talk to me."

"Its nothing, it'll blow over." _I hope_.

"Okay, want me to still send her an invitation?"

"Of course," she murmurs, burying her face in his neck, relishing the smell of him. "Now come on, enough talking."

He chuckles and kisses her, one hand at her waist, the other at her neck. "I love you, Serena almost _Humphrey_."

* * *

Chuck meets Serena at the bar in the Empire. He's sitting there, drink in hand and he smirks at her as she sits. "Sis," he greets in his usual drawl.

"Chuck."

The drink he had ordered for her arrives and he raises his glass, clinking his with hers gently. "Congratulations on the engagement. When's the wedding?"

"Whenever the divorce papers come in."

He laughs, and she's taken back because well, he's _Chuck Bass_. "One relationship dies and another is reborn. I wasn't aware that the Van der Woodsen women were phoenixes."

"Funny." She sips the rum and coke slowly, playing with the straw. "So how's Blair?"

"Wouldn't know." He's gone curt, cold.

"Oh."

Chuck sighs, and downs the rest of his scotch. "She told me."

"About what?"

"You know what. Why else do you think I'm not with Blair at this second?" He asks, ordering a stiff whiskey from the bartender.

"Where is she now?"

"With some boy toy in Columbia. I don't see why you care, Serena." His tone has gone cold, and his dark brown eyes are watching her every move. "You are in love with Cabbage Patch, aren't you?"

She doesn't answer, instead she stands and grabs her bag. "I'll see you at the wedding, Chuck. Don't forget, you're walking me down the aisle."

* * *

A week after all the invitations are sent, Blair shows up at the loft. Dan's not home and all Serena can do is stare and Blair walks past her and into the loft. "This is really happening."

Serena nods, unable to form words. She wants to say sorry, but all that wants to come out is _I love you_.

"I can't believe Jenny's your maid of honor."

"That's not something I can help, Blair. You weren't around." The words are out before she can stop them and she regrets what she says immediately.

Blair's eyes narrow, and she straightens. "Right, I wasn't around."

"Blair, I'm so-"

Serena doesn't get to finish her sentence because Blair's lips swallow the words before they can even come out. She kisses Serena roughly, her last attempt at salvaging something. Blair's red lipstick melds with Serena's strawberry scented lipgloss and at that moment, Blair knows. This is the _last _kiss.

After what seems like hours, Serena pulls back from Blair, guilt written all over her face. "Blair, I'm getting married."

"Don't."

"We can't be together. You're the one that told me that." Serena's legs are so close to trembling, so close to buckling and so she grabs the counter for support.

"Fine, Serena. See you at _your _wedding." She takes her purse and turns to leave, her heartbreak already put away in the little box of emotions in her heart.

"Blair, please.."

Blair turns at the doorway and shakes her head. "Goodbye Serena."

* * *

Its the day of the wedding and everything is perfect. Its Spring and the flowers are in full bloom. All the guests are here, armed with presents and congratulations to the happy couple.

Dan's dressed to perfection, even Chuck approves. He sends Dan ahead and waits for Serena as they get ready for the walk down the aisle. Serena shows up, last minute, not a hair out of place. Chuck sends the bridesmaids and Eric down the aisle and looks over Serena. "Last chance," he says softly.

"Its too late," she murmurs. "Blair hates me."

"And Dan doesn't. I understand." He holds out his arm and straightens his bowtie and together they make the journey down the aisle.

The first thing she sees is Blair's face, peering at her from an aisle seat. Then she forces herself to smile and look up at Dan, who's nervous and grinning all the way at the end of the aisle.

She's Serena van der Woodsen, she should cause drama at her own wedding, everyone expects it from her. But she doesn't. A few words that she doesn't mean later, she's married to her high school sweetheart and he's kissing her for all the cameras.

To Blair, he's kissing her to let everyone know that Serena van der Woodsen solely belongs to him. To let _her _know that, Serena can't be hers, but she can be his.

* * *

She congratulates the couple at the reception, and plasters a fake smile as she clings to Tyler's arm, her boy from Columbia. She says congratulations and have fun on the honeymoon but all she wants to say is _I love you_.

The words die at her lips and Blair's chances are gone. She's let them fly past her too easily, and now all she has is Tyler.

She's Blair Waldorf and she has a reputation.

She's Blair Waldorf and none of that matters anymore.

She's Blair Waldorf and there's nothing she can do about it.


End file.
